Amazin' Tree (character)
Amazin' Tree is an old tree superhero. He has arms and legs and a face and functions much like a human, but is made of wood. In the Initial Era, he was a member of D.O.P.E. Personal Information Real Name: Woodrow Barque Age: 125 years (estimate) Place of Origin: Grew in France, emigrated to the United States in the 1980s ["Amazin' Tree" #1] Relationships: Was married to Willow Created: in January 1994 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 12 (1994) Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses * Is made of wood - bullets and other blunt weapons have little impact * Has mobility * Superhuman strength Current Era Appearances * Amazin' Tree first appears in the Current Era in "Amazin' Tree" #1 (July 2014). * Potted Plant Man #3 (Jan 2016) * "Starfish Boy" #1 (Jan 2017) - cameo, not identified * "Amazin' Tree" #2 (Dec 2017) * "Amazin' Tree" #3 (Oct 2018) Character Biography Amazin' Tree started his life as a normal tree, growing in the beautiful French countryside. That is, until World War I ravaged the landscape and all life in it. The continued use of mustard gas and chemical agents burned him and in effect gave him mobility and strength, causing him to be uprooted, to lose most of his branches and roots, but to gain arms and legs. He used his new powers to get revenge on mankind. ["Amazin' Tree" #1]. After the war, he hid in the woods, away from humanity. However, he found this lifestyle boring. He moved close to the road, and as humans were travelling more now by automobile, he could watch them go by. He learned their language and customs. He also took a name for himself - Woodrow Barque. ("Amazin' Tree" #2). Then, when seeing Nazi soldiers drive by, he was reminded of the Great War, and became enraged. He attacked and killed the soldiers, violently, to the joy of their passenger, Eva Von Evil. Amazin' Tree became enamored with her (as she has such power over men), and he did anything she desired. He became her camouflaged woodland assassin. ["Amazin' Tree" #2]. After one such killing is when Willow appeared. She confronted Eva Von Evil, who hypnotized Amazin' Tree to stop her. AT grabbed Willow and pulled her off of Von Evil, only to be picked up and swung like a baseball bat by Willow, knocking out Eva and regaining AT's consciousness. The two tree-people fell in love and were married. (["Amazin' Tree" #3) At some point, Amazin' Tree worked with the CIA (["Amazin' Tree" #2). Later, in the 1980's, he came to America and became a superhero. He fought a Korvian alongside Superb Guy. He hung out with the heroes of the day, including Superb Guy and Flying Rodent Man, and fell victim to the excesses that superhero life in the 80s provided. Again, Amazin' Tree entered a dark period in his past. ["Amazin' Tree" #1] At some point in his history, Amazin' Tree had adventures in space (["Amazin' Tree" #2) . Nowadays, Amazin' is a hero and with his eyes towards retirement, he's looking for a cushy hero job in a big superhero organization. ["Amazin' Tree" #1] One day, Amazin' helped his friend Potted Plant Man, who was about to duel with H8R the Troll at Roseanne's Bar. When PPM's demands for an apology fail, PPM informs H8R that he brought backup. In comes Amazin' Tree who kicks in the front door of the establishment. H8R finds Amazin' comical, calling him irrelevant. Amazin' Tree is not amused by H8R's insults, and strikes the troll. It turns out it's not actually H8R, but rather a mannequin equipped with cameras, microphones and speakers. When the insults continue, Amazin' Tree stomps on the mannequin until it is silenced. Tree then offers to buy PPM drinks as they head over to the bar. (Potted Plant Man #3) Initial Era In the Initial Era, Amazin' Tree is first shown in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 12 (1994). He is identified as leader of the Plant Squad subdivision of D.O.P.E. by his position at the head table during a full D.O.P.E. assembly. Amazin' Tree yawns as Numbskull introduces the main four. On the cover of issue #14, Amazin' Tree is shown as official D.O.P.E. member #92. Category:Hero Category:DOPE member